Sakura Lawliet
Being is able to walk on her own known without having someone hold her hand or carrying her around. She even began talking in full sentences as well. Wherever she can get to around the girls dorm, she will do her best to try and walk there and even climb if she can. Sakura plays with her toys or trying to make attempts to draw something when her older sister gives her some paper to scribble and paint on as much as she wants. She loves watching TV, specifically cartoons and loves eating fruits and vegetables.Because she is a small child, she has to be constantly watched to make sure she doesn't end up hurting herself. Though she doesn't show any signs of being a hyperactive child like her supposed future little sister Sen. She will start crying when someone holds her for too long, not long enough or just when someone doesn't hold her. She's still an infant so of course Sakura's going to cry for attention. Appearance Sakura has three appearances. Once is when she was ten years old, being 5'2'' with long black hair and magenta colored eyes when she thought that Yuugi Motou was going to be her father. Another one was when she came back from the future when Jasmine was dating Hideki and her outlook completely changed. She was 5'5'' with long black hair that went half way down her back, a pale skin complexion like her father's and blue eyes like her mother and she would always wear Gothic related clothing. When she was officially born, her hair is still black of course, but short and her mother puts it up into little pigtails on the sides of her head and her eyes are still blue. Since she has been growing to the height of that of a two year old, Sakura is 2'9" with much longer black hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin complexion has darkened a bit to a more peach like color. She's a very skinny little child, despite the fact that she does eat a lot but doesn't gain hardly a pound. She likes for the time being wearing dresses. History When Sakura came to the future five years ago, her name was originally Sakura Motou and she was Jasmine Tsukino and Yuugi Motou's child in the future. She came across as a tomboy like girl with tri-colored hair just like her father and long black her like her mother. She came a few months after Chibi-Usa did. At first glance, she appeared to like the same things Jasmine did when it came to music, singing, dancing and just plain not wanting to socialize all that much with other people. But she was always eager to hang around her future parents because she knew nothing would break them up. But things didn't turn out like she'd hoped they would. Oh sure for awhile, she got to know her parents, get along with them, learn to use her powers as a Sailor Senshi, sort of hang out with the other Senshi but she and Chibi-Usa both had to go back to the future once their missions were done. Plot But when she went back, that's when Jasmine's like took a turn for the worst. That Domino City incident is what fucked everything up with Kaiba and Jasmine having sex with each other, Ami turning evil because of that and Jasmine too turned evil in order to save Ami, the outcome of that battle resulted in Ami being saved but Jasmine paying the price with her life by dying at the hands of a possessed Seto Kaiba. It wasn't until Jasmine had gone back to Tokyo to get away from it all, when Sakura finally returned but she still looked like Yuugi. At the time she did, Jasmine was starting of her relationship with Hideki Ryuuga Lawliet, whom the Council Members of Crystal Tokyo didn't approve of because he was a non-magical being that was being sucked into trying to understand their world. The whole Ami, Kaiba, Jasmine love triangle was still going on as well only it was Ami who was pining over the man, not wanting to let go which Sakura felt that the girl was nothing more than obsessive groupie stalker. Not that she was trying to be mean but it was how she was acting and going about things. Sakura didn't like the idea that the blue haired woman would rather risk her friendship with the other Senshi over a man that doesn't want her, than to move on and let go. But, eventually she got tired of trying to keep up with what all was going on and soon after, she'd focused her attention on getting to know Hideki because she was really adamant about now wanting Kaiba to be her future father. She'd also returned to let them know that the council was giving them an ultimatum to figure out if they truly loved each other or not until Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto, came to the dorms, straightened things out and lifted the ultimatum. Sakura was glad too but she was not happy to hear that if she was to be conceived, before Chibi-Usa, she would be the first Senshi child born in years since the other generations of Sailor Senshi are adults now, that a new enemy would appear to want to use her power to take over and enslave the world. That enemy being known as Queen Ria. If this was reversed and Chibi-Usa was being born first instead of Sakura, then Usagi and whomever she was with would be in danger of having their child's power being in the hands of evil. But since it was not, this put Jasmine and Hideki in a worrisome situation about the sake of their own lives as well as their child's. Though apparently they're not going to have just one child but two more, twins named Sen and Eishōin who were sent to the present to get to know their future parents. By then, Sakura had gone back to the future for a short time only to come back looking completely different. Her outlook completely changed to where her skin was a lot more pale and no longer did her hair look similar to Yuugi's, instead it was completely black, going half way down her back and her eyes going from a magenta violet color to blue. She'd been stopped going to school, figuring that it would've been pointless since she was going to have to leave again and not return to the present anymore once she was officially born. The little girl who's name was originally Chibi-Chibi had gone to the future as well but came back to the present to permanently stay as an adoptive child of Jasmine and Hideki's, her name now being Airi Ryuuga Lawliet. Both Sakura and Airi butt heads constantly, mostly due to Sakura teasing Airi about her boyfriend Near. But in their own way, they care for one another like any other sibling does. Mainly the reason Sakura pokes fun at Airi is because she doesn't like the idea that she will be the oldest, even though technically she isn't biologically related to her. So, in a way it bothers her. During the final battle between the Senshi and Queen Ria, Sakura had finally gone back to the future, along with the twins who were to be kept out of harms way. Now that she's been born, she is a year old, showing no signs of having any powers right now and is a giddy happy little child that her parents just adore. She is often left in the care of Airi and Near when they want a break so they are stuck having to be on baby sitting duty. Sen and Eishōin also returned back to the present but not being five years old, but as sixteen year old teenagers. They've been put in charge of watching over their sister until she becomes older. Relationships Jasmine Tsukino : Unlike Usagi and Chibiusa, Sakura never argued with her future mother since they were in a lot of ways similar to one another. In fact, Sakura always thought of Jasmine as the 'cool mom' that every kid should have. Though Jasmine could be strict with her when she had to be when she felt Sakura was out of line, she did respect her as her mother and did as she was told. They never competed against one another for anything or anyone and it is known that she cares very much for her mother. She did accept the fact that Jasmine had moved on from Yuugi to Hideki but was even more glad that she didn't despite to pursue a relationship with Seto Kaiba. Yuugi Motou : Sakura was more than thrilled to find out that her future father would be the King of Games himself, Yuugi Motou. While she herself was never into the game, she did adore Yuugi, thinking of him and Jasmine as the best and awesome future parents a girl could have. However, things changed when Seto Kaiba came into the picture and she feared that Jasmine would fall in love with him since he kept pursuing her. But it didn't happen and instead, Hideki Ryuuga became her future father which she surprisingly accepted. In an AU side story, Yuugi and Jasmine broke up with one another and while she became the future child of Jasmine and Seto Kaiba's, Yuugi had married Anzu Mazaki and together they were going to have a daughter that he wanted to name Sakura. Sakura had become Kiyomi Kaiba. In this side story, she wanted greatly for Yuugi and Jasmine to get back together but this did not happen. Seto Kaiba : Sakura did not like the idea of Jasmine being together with Seto and thought this might happen since Jasmine was no longer with Yuugi anymore. But Jasmine wasn't in love with Seto either. She'd fallen in love with another man named Hideki Ryuuga who became her future father. It was apparent that Sakura showed dislike towards him beacuse of what'd happened in Domino, Japan, something that she had never forgiven him for. In an AU side story, Seto did become her father and she was given the name 'Kiyomi' instead of Sakura. She also was the older sister of twins Seth and Yasmine, named after their respective parents obviously. Sakura Gallery Sakura baby.jpg|Sakura as a baby sakura_enchantix.jpg|Possible Princess Sailor Chibi Star Moon evolution sakurarl.jpg|Sakura's appearance after her return to the future where she looks more like Hideki and less like Yuugi. sailor_chibi_star_moon.jpg|Super Sailor Chibi Star Moon sailor_mini_starmoon1.jpg|Sakura's previous appearance where she looked like Yuugi Motou who was originally supposed to be her future father. Powers & Abilities Before Sakura was actually born, listed below is the powers and transformations that she had. Transformations *''Star Moon Prism Power, Make Up'' - Used the Prism Heart Compact to transform into Sailor Chibi Star Moon. *''Star Moon Crisis, Make Up'' - Used the Chibi Star Moon Compact to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Star Moon, along with Jasmine, who transformed into Super Sailor Star Moon. Attacks *''Blue Lightning Moon Stick'' - This weapon is used to launch Sakura’s Blue Lightning Heart Ache attack. *''Star Moon Electric Shock'' - A blast of energy that comes out of the palm of her hand in the form of blue electricity, which Sakura aims at her target. *''Blue Lightning Heart Ache'' - Sakura’s first attack which she uses her Blue Lightning Moon stick to perform this attack. The attack produces circular rings of blue electricity which she twirls around in a circle and then stops, aiming her weapon at her enemy. The rings explode when made contact against an enemy. *''Star Moon Butterfly Kiss'' - To launch this attack, Sakura spins around twice with her hands above her head and when she faces forward, she pacing her hands against her lips then blows a kiss which releases a swarm of blue butterflies at her enemy, paralyzing them in place. Trivia *Similar to Kayla Tsukino and Jasmine Tsukino, Sakura was made to be a stronger and more confident version of Sailor Chibi Moon who didn't run away from battle like Sailor Moon often did or have weak powers like Chibi Moon. *Sakura's personality was much more similar to Jasmine's but unlike Chibiusa, Sakura did not have a daddy complex and only thought of Yuugi Motou (at the time) as her father only and nothing more. The same went for Hideki Ryuuga Lawliet when he became her official future father. *Sakura has a bit of a foul mouth when she wants to. *Sakura's sexuality was unknown because she never showed any interests in others of the same sex or opposite sex like Chibiusa did with the few crushes she had throughout the Sailor Moon series. *In a side story, Sakura was supposed to be the daughter of Jasmine and Seto Kaiba and renamed Kiyomi Kaiba instead of retaining her name. In this story, Jasmine did fall in love with Seto rather than constantly avoid him and Sakura didn't like the idea of her mother wanting to be with him and wanted her to desperately get back together with Yuugi Motou so that she would be born and that he would be her father instead of Seto. *Sakura had a fear of her parents splitting up, however, since this happened, the split up actually turned out to be a good thing instead of a bad thing. *Sakura liked to dance and sing a little bit but as Kiyomi, she enjoyed it and tried to pursue a career in it along with the two friends she had that attended Duel Academia in another side story. *Chibiusa and Sakura are cousins. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Yuugi Motou *Jasmine Tsukino *Chibiusa Tsukino *Sen Ryuuga Lawliet *Eishoin Ryuuga Lawliet *Hideki Ryuuga Lawliet